


Cloud Nine

by VHMP



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VHMP/pseuds/VHMP
Summary: Hope is frustrated and Penelope is a tease. One thing leads to another. You already know what’s going on.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Cloud Nine

Hope had a very long day today. From trying to fight monsters day in day out, balance school work and make time to love on her girlfriend she’s feeling pretty stressed. Penelope and her have been dating for around seven months and Hope can honestly say this is the most alive she’s felt since her parents died. 

While they are coming up on their eight month anniversary they have yet to do, well, anything more than heavy make out sessions and heated grinding. Don’t get her wrong, Hope would love nothing more than to rip her girl’s clothes off whenever she walks into a room. It’s just Penelope is so considerate and is moving at a slow pace to ensure things are not “rushed.” Does Hope find that endearing? Absolutely. Does Hope want to get relieved of her sexual frustration? More than anyone will ever know. 

Her frustration continues to grow because in the past weeks Penelope has worn more suggestive clothing around her whenever they hang out. Hope knows this has to be on purpose because the other night when they were preparing to go to sleep Hope almost had a heart attack when she saw all Penelope was going to bed in was one of her paint splattered shirts that she turned into a very revealing crop top and these sinfully small black, lace panties. And without a bra on, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

As she walks to Hopes bed she lifts the covers and cuddles up close to her pressing her firm breasts up against Hope’s own. Hope doesn’t miss the way that Penelope’s nipples start to harden and rub against her own hardening nipples. 

“Goodnight my love, I love you,” Penelope says with a kiss to Hopes lips. She then snuggles into Hope’s neck leaving Hope awestruck and obviously wet. While it took longer than normal she finally drifted off to sleep.

But that wasn’t the only time Penelope pulled something like this. But the next time she did she got what she wanted. A few nights after this Penelope decided it would be a good idea to have a movie night, a normal occurrence between the girls. What was a bit different this time was the fact that when Hope entered her room all Penelope wore was a see through blue lace bra with matching panties. Granted Hope didn’t notice the latter until Penelope snuggled into her under the covers, revealing her toned ass for Hope to see. 

Throughout the movie Penelope was a distraction for Hope. Then out of nowhere Penelope starts tracing patterns up and down Hope’s thighs. She then rested her hand almost on top of her pussy, but was just out of reach. Hope started to sweat and subconsciously grind her hips forward for any type of friction. But then Penelope stopped her ministrations, placing her hands securely around Hope’s waist, pressing her hard nipples to her side. 

She then started to place open mouth kisses along Hope’s neck, making the girl shiver with appreciation. This made Hope snap. She pauses the movie and puts the computer on the nightstand then immediately grabs Penelope’s face smashing their lips together. They start to roughly make out and get lost in one another.

Soon enough tongues are getting shoved into one another’s mouths, teeth clash together and biting of lips to fight for dominance ensues. Hope gets the upper hand once she straddles Penelope’s hips and breaks their kiss only to rip off her shirt and bra in one go. Her ample breasts jiggle at eye level in front of Penelope causing her to immediately latch on to a rosy nipple.

She sucks all over making sure to leave hickies in her wake and give equal attention to both globes. She palms the other breast as she alternates between sucking the two. Once she feels like enough attention was given to Hope to make her wet she flips them over so she’s on top.

Hope not liking to give up control growls at Penelope but is silenced once she sheds her bra and panty in no time at all. Before Hope is a naked Penelope and if she thought she was beautiful before she was underestimating just how beautiful her girl truly is. But before she could admire her more Penelope was kissing down her stomach, pulling her shorts and panties down her legs tossing them somewhere.

Penelope was in front of Hope’s pussy, which was glistening in the fairy lights string around Penelope’s room. Penelope started by kissing everywhere around Hope’s clit. Hope huffed in annoyance because Penelope wasn’t touching her where she needed her most. This only made Penelope smile against her skin.

“Need something beautiful?,” Penelope questioned with a smirk. She looked up to see a frustrated Hope.

“P, please,” Hope said. She didn’t want to beg, especially since this was their first time, but she would if she had to.

“I want you to beg baby girl,” Penelope said seductively. This made Hope get so much wetter and she knew in this moment she was going to have to relent.

“Please, fuck P please just touch me please!,” Hope said desperately.

“That’s a good girl,” Penelope said as she licked a long strip from Hope’s entrance to her clit.

“Oh fuckkk baby right there yeah fuck,” Hope moaned as Penelope starting licking everywhere. She tightened her grip on her hair making Penelope moan and send vibrations to her clit. Penelope was so good going low she wondered how she went so long without this. Just as she thought this couldn’t get better Penelope inserted two fingers, curling them and creating a steady rhythm.

Because Hope was so wet there was no resistance whatsoever. Penelope then rotated between licking her up and down to sucking harshly on her clit and fingering her pussy with three fingers.

“Yes, yes yes ohh fuckk baby. That feels so good P. More please,” Hope moaned loudly. Just before she felt like her climax was about to overtake her Penelope stopped, making Hope cry out.

“Baby please no don’t stop I’m so close please fuck me hard please!,” Hope pleaded. She wanted no needed to cum and right now. Just then Penelope got up and opened a dresser drawer. She pulled out a 7 inch strap on and lube. This made Hope’s eyes widen.

They’ve talked about getting a strap on but she never thought Penelope would actually fulfill this fantasy for her. Once it was securely on her hips Penelope walked over to Hope. She positioned the head of the dildo and pushed into Hope. 

“Oh fuck me fuckkk that feels so good,” Hope moaned out as she felt Penelope enter her. She scratched down the length of Penelope’s back as she started to pick up a rhythm. Soon enough the sound of Hope’s sloshing pussy was the only thing to fill the room, also their moans of pleasure.

“Are you close baby girl?,” Penelope asked Hope as she saw her eyes roll to the back of her head in pleasure. She then started to rub ferociously at Hope’s clit to make sure she came hard. This made her moan loudly and have her hips spasm forward.

Then out of nowhere Hope came, hard. But that didn’t stop Penelope from drilling into her and now Hope was onto her next orgasm. Once Hope came another time with a loud moan of Penelope’s name they collapsed. As their breathing evened out Penelope rolled onto Hope’s side while Hope caught her breath, eyes closed and a smile forming on her face.

“Wow,” Hope said as she finally rolled to her side and looked at Penelope. This made Penelope look directly at her and smirk seductively.

“Feeling better baby girl?,” Penelope questioned. 

“I didn’t hurt you or anything did I my love?,” Penelope asked concerned. This just made Hope chuckle and shake her head while she helped Penelope discard the strap on.

Once that was done she went back to cuddling Penelope and burying her head in between her chest. At this Hope let out a sigh of content. Then it hit her.

“Hey I never did you,” Hope said as she started to shift. Penelope just held on tighter to her girl and kissed the crown of her head.

“We have much more time for that babygirl, right now just get some rest,” Penelope said and if on queue Hope yawned. She snuggled even closer to Penelope while she covered them with the duvet. Before she fell asleep she whispered something to her girl.

“I love you Pen, so much,” Hope said quietly as she drifted off into sleep. Penelope smiled and closed her eyes.

“I love you too baby girl,” she said as they both fell asleep after a very long night.

\\\\\///

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. Second fic complete.


End file.
